


Sans And Gaster Play Minecraft

by Its_Raining_Here



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Dogs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good W. D. Gaster, M/M, Minecraft, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, W. D. Gaster Is Not Related to Papyrus and Sans, i hope its funny, meant to be funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raining_Here/pseuds/Its_Raining_Here
Summary: Title says it all.Just some hopefully funny short chapters of Sans and Gaster playing in their Minecraft survival world.
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Sans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Grammar Who? Never Met Her.

**Author's Note:**

> formatting this was a BITCH like goddamn

**[sans]** _yo dings lookit ma house_

**[CrackHead]** _It’s a dirt hut, Sans._

**[sans]** _yours aint much better_

**[CrackHead]** _Well, at least mine looks nice._

**[sans]** _mine is practical shut up_

**sans was blown up by a Creeper.**

**Your home bed was missing or obstructed.**

**[sans]** _fucking asshole why didnt you save me_

**[CrackHead]** _This is why you don’t build at night Sans._

**[sans]** _fuck you_

**[CrackHead]** _Maybe later._

**[sans]** _hejdheiekwnwjakggsj_

**[CrackHead]** _Would you mind going to sleep? I want to farm my wheat in the daylight please._

**[sans]** _cant, i dont got a bed anymore_

**[CrackHead]** _Can’t* Don’t have*_

**[sans]** _fuck grammar ill kick grammars ass_

**[CrackHead]** _You have fun with that sweetie._

**[sans]** _i will thank you very much_


	2. Dog. Yes. Pet Dog. Pet The Dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im in art class rn hhaaha

**[sans]** _dings holy fuck_

**[sans]** _dings_

**[sans]** _dings_

**[sans]** _dings_

**[sans]** _dings_

**[sans]** _dings_

**[CrackHead]** _What do you need?_

**[sans]** _bones_

**[CrackHead]** _But...you... are made of bones?_

**[sans]** _in game dumbass_

**[CrackHead]** _Oh._

**[CrackHead]** _How many, and for what purpose?_

**[sans]** _as many as you have_

**[sans]** _i found a shit ton of dogs in the tie gah_

**[CrackHead]** _You mean taiga?_

**[sans]** _sure whatever its called_

**[CrackHead]** _Alright, send me your coordinates._

**[sans]** _dings just teleport to me_

**[CrackHead]** _No I turned off cheats before we made the world._

**[sans]** _you what_

**[CrackHead]** _Sans we argued for 15 minutes on whether or not to use cheats, and you agreed to turn them off._

**[sans]** _babe i was drunk as fuck you cant trust me to make decisions_

**[CrackHead]** _Well it’s too late now. Send your coordinates._

**[sans]** _-26 58 -30_

**[CrackHead]** _I’m on my way._

**[sans]** _aight_

**[sans]** _oh shit_

**[sans]** _theres a creeper_

**[CrackHead]** _What is it with you and attracting creepers?_

**[sans]** _idk man but its dead now_

**[CrackHead]** _I’m surprised you didn’t die._

**[sans]** _ive died so many times it wouldnt even phase me_

**[CrackHead]** _In real life or in the game?_

**[sans]** _too soon dings_

**[CrackHead]** _Okay, I apologize for that rude joke._

**[sans]** _no it was funny_

**[CrackHead]** _Oh._

**[CrackHead]** _Well then I’m not sorry._

**[sans]** _hhhhhhhh_

**[sans]** _i see your name in the trees_

**[CrackHead]** _Here are the bones._

**[CrackHead]** _Oh damn that’s a lot of dogs._

**[sans]** _ikr_

**[sans]** _oooo 12 bones thank you honey_

**[CrackHead]** _No problem marshmallow._

**[sans]** _aight which one of you fuckers wants to come home with me_

**[sans]** _oh this one just walked right up to me_

**[sans]** _hey there buddy_

**[sans]** _…_

**[sans]** _bruh_

**[sans]** _this bitch_

**[CrackHead]** _What happened?_

**[sans]** _this dumbass ate all of my bones and only loved me on the last one_

**[CrackHead]** _Lmao_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my fingers hurt but this is so fun to write i cant stop

**Author's Note:**

> might have to write this on a03 itself, rather than google docs, i really don't want to type all of those "em>" things ever again
> 
> ALSO CAN I JUST SAY GASTERS USERNAME WAS THE BEST THING IVE EVER COME UP WITH


End file.
